bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Us Justice Pals Part 2
Plot When The Fiendish Five kidnapped Deema’s Friends.Zach, Leah and Deema must put a stop to the evildoers and save her friends and New York. Trivia Cast # Angelina Wahler as Deema # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Alina Foley as Leah # Andrew Sabiston as Chandler # Ava Preston as Gabi # Sam Vincent as Kima Do-No-Gooder/Jacky # Scott McNeil as Lightning McBright # Joe Pingue as Manny Von Growth # Colin McFarlane as Splashy # Richard Binsley as Caleb # Scott McCord as Steggy # Linda Ballantyne as Juniper # Adrian Truss as Gizmobot Transcript Act 1 (The episode starts off with Deema falling from the previous episode.The Fiendish Five is watching.) * Deema: (Screaming). * Kima Do-No-Gooder: “So much for the Amazing Deema.” * Deema: (Screaming). (She landed on a garbage truck and tumbled out.) * Deema: “Thanks for the ride.” * Man: “I hope that’s enough money to get the power back to the hospital.” (Deema noticed a sign that looks like Lightning McBright.) * Deema: “Lightning McBright is running the power company.How long was I really out.” * Man: “I’m sorry.I’ll never mow the lawn again.Help.” * Deema: “Manny Von Growth‘s plants are terrorizing the populace.” * All: “Help.Police.” (Some wind-Up Teeth comes out.) * All: “Help.Police.” * Deema: “Jacky cops run the streets.What have I done.The Fiendish Five has taken over the city and it’s all my fault.All I wanted is to save the city all by myself so I’d get all the glory.I was in way over my head.” (Suddenly she fell in the water and realized something.) * Deema: “Obviously this is Splashy’s part of the town.” (Meanwhile at Brooklyn Bridge.) * Chandler: “The Fiendish Five took over the city in just 5 Minutes.” * Juniper: “A lot of help The Amazing Deema was.” * Gabi: “What if something happens to her.” * Chandler: “Yeah.I may never see her again.” * Caleb: “Who will ever saved New York.” (Gizmobot appeared in a puff of magic.) * Gizmobot: “Stay calm gang.” * Leah: “We’ve got to save New York City.” * Zach: “Yeah.The Fiendish Five has cut off the city from the rest of the world.” * Gizmobot: “We’re the only ones who can stop them all.Caleb, we’ll need your mystical powers.Steggy, your strength might help out on this mission.Juniper, your sea creature friends might help us out.” * Juniper: “Listen everyone.I’d love to help but I got pressing matters at the sea to handle with.If I don’t hit the waters soon I might dry out.” * Caleb: “Can’t you just reconsider.You can use my moisturizer.” * Juniper: “That’s nice.But it’s just not my style.Good luck everybody.” (She jumps into the water.) * Steggy: “See you later.” * Zach: “It looks like our team might be a little dwindling.” * Leah: “But if we split up.Maybe we can cover more ground of finding Deema.” * Gizmobot: “Good idea guys.Hey Caleb.You think you had magic finding powers to find the hideout and Deema.” * Caleb: “Well.I don’t know.” * Gizmobot: “Good.You’ll Find the evildoers’s hideout and Deema.I’ll see if I can take out that electric person from the power company.” * Steggy: “What can I do to help Mr Gizmobot.” * Gizmobot: “Well.Uh.Let’s see.Uh.” * Gabi: “I’ll search for Deema.” * Gizmobot: “Hold up honey.You must stay here while it’s safe.Chandler ya think you’ll keep an eye on Gabi.” * Chandler: “You betcha Gizmobot.” * Gabi: “But who’s...” * Steggy: “I’ll look for Mrs Deema.Then I‘ll give her the change.” * Gizmobot: “Well.I supposed somebody should look for her.” * Zach: “Leah and I will go out there and find Deema.” * Leah: “She’s our friend and we’ll keep an eye on you guys while we’re at it.” * Gabi: “You gotta find her guys.I’m counting on you.” * Steggy: “Don’t worry Gabi.” * Zach: “We won’t let you down.” * Leah: “See you later.” * Gabi: “And be careful if you run into any villains.” * Zach: “Okay.” * Leah: “We will.” (Zach and Leah sped off on the GuppyScoutSpeedBoat.They followed the direction where Juniper is heading.) * Zach: “There‘s Juniper.” * Leah: “Straight ahead.” (Juniper was paddling down the waters.Hector appeared and tried to warn her.) * Juniper: “Hey Hector.What.What is it now.Someone fell into a watery gorge and has a compound fracture of the lower mandible.Well it’s not my fault that I can’t understand what you’re saying.Maybe if you had a mouth like everyone else.” * Zach: “There she goes.” * Leah: “We’d better follow her.” (Zach and Leah followed Juniper.) * Juniper: “This is totally unusual.” * Zach: “This is all pretty weird.” * Leah: “Really weird.” * Juniper: “Why is the water all over New York City.” (Zach and Leah look through the periscope and saw Splashy with a rubber dinghy.) * Zach: “It’s Splashy.” * Leah: “That explains why this part of New York City is full of water.Hey Juniper.Zach and I think that Splashy is behind this situation.” * Splashy: “High and dry with no place else to go.A genuine rubber dinghy may be just the thing you all need to save your lives.A steal at $1 million dollars.” * Person: “But this is all the money we have.” * Splashy: “Easy financing avaliable.” * Juniper: “You’re right Zach and Leah.Those people really need help.And I think I’m just The right person and fish for this job.” * Splashy: “Order now.Operators are all standing by.” * Juniper: “And so am I mister.To see you leave these people alone.” * Splashy: “Why experience embarrassment, humiliation and panic when you can surrender immediately.” (Juniper jumps in the water to hide.) * Splashy: “You silly little fish.The ocean can’t hide you for long.The water and Splashy go great together.” (He jumped into the water and blends in.) * Zach: “Where did Splashy go.” * Leah: “He was right here a minute ago.” * Splashy: “Where do you think he is.Is he behind you.Over here.Or here.” * Both: “There you are Splashy.” * Juniper: “How about we go for a little spin.” * Zach: “Leah and I will help.” * Leah: “Yes we will.” (Zach and Leah gets out their boards and started padding around Splashy and Juniper spirals around Splashy.) * Splashy: “Whoa.” * Both: “Cowabunga.” * Juniper: “Little Fish 1.Big Fish.0.” * Zach: “No wait Juniper.” * Leah: “Look out for those.” (While spiraling around Splashy.Juniper hits the power lines and she and Splashy gets electrocuted.The electric shot has made Juniper passed out and Splashy has trapped her.) * Both: “Power lines.” * Splashy: “Triumph now with Splashy.” * Both: “Oh no.” * Zach: “Juniper has got captured.” * Leah: “Better go see how Caleb is doing.” * Zach: “Maybe he’ll have better luck of finding Deema.” (Zach and Leah paddled off and the boat followed them.Meanwhile Caleb was looking for the Villian’s hideout with his magical finding powers.) * Act 2 Act 3 Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures Of Deema,Zach and Leah